


Dsmlt alternate endings

by Paf_Writes_Stuff



Series: Distrust [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Other, for every chapter, i just really wanted to show yall how good you got it, i mean it when i say it could have ended a lot worse, none of these are canon dw, sad times babey, yall got the good end because im soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paf_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Paf_Writes_Stuff
Summary: sorry not sorry :)
Relationships: Blue/White (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Series: Distrust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. First Draft

“I can’t  _ believe  _ that we just ejected Orange. There’s no way that was the right choice! They were so young!” White said to Blue in disbelief. 

“Yeah. It doesn’t feel right.”

“I've… I've just got to wrap up some wires,” White sighed as the two rounded into electrical, “alright?”

“No problem.”

White hunched over the panel, prying it open. She was met with a mess of tangled wires. 

_ Okay this might take a while.  _

Tugging at loose bits and trying to follow which wire crossed what, she glanced over at Blue. He hadn't moved, he was just looking absently toward her. She returned her attention to the wires. 

Someone was walking around in the front of electrical. Hopefully it was Pink, she was trustworthy enough. 

There was a loud, wet noise, followed by a thump. A hand found its way to White's shoulder. She slapped it away as she turned to look at Blue. 

"Blue! Don't scare me like that-" She faltered. Looking down at her as she kneeled on the ground, he stared blankly as a mouth ripped itself open across his torso.

"Blue..?"

"I'm sorry, White."

His tongue shot towards her, impaling her right above her oxygen regulator. She spluttered, coughing up blood as she brought her hand to the wound, her once pristine suit stained crimson. She swayed, collapsing as the edges of her vision blurred, shaking as she struggled to keep going. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Red peek around the corner, smiling at Blue. 

White fell still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end yall would have gotten if my pal never asked me to give them a happy ending the the dumb comic that kickstarted this whole story


	2. Too Late

"Well, look what we have here." Red purred. 

"Blue? Red?" White mumbled in shock as Blue shielded her from the advancing impostor. 

"Nice catch, Blue. Are you going to eat her, or can I?"

"Back off, Red. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Oh? Why so? Is it because you've decided to keep her as a little _pet_? She's a witness, it's important that she is out of the picture. She knows our secret, Blue."

"Just a bit longer. You couldn't wait just a _little bit longer_ before we could get food without killing someone. Why? You didn't even eat Cyan!"

"It's not about food anymore. It's about making humans fear us."

White was frozen. She couldn't move. She could only watch as Blue tried to do the impossible and convince Red to back down. Her heart was pounding through her chest. 

Blue went to move in front of her, but Red was faster. The skewer shot past him and buried itself in White's stomach. She lurched forward as Red ripped it out. As she swayed, Blue turned and held her up, still glaring at Red, who simply smiled. 

"There. Now that you don't have her distracting you, maybe you'll actually help me."

Blue growled and lashed out, his tongue shooting out towards Red's visor. It struck, sinking through like the glass was nothing. Red fell to the floor.

When Blue looked back at her, White was barely there. Spots danced across her vision and the pain from her gut spiked through her any time she tried to move. Her suit was torn and stained. Blue removed his helmet as he leaned over her, distress written on his face. She could see how alien his features were now, his teeth were a touch too sharp, his ears a tad too pointed. 

"I'm sorry, White… if I had just-" He cut himself off with a sob- "if I had been faster…"

White smiled up at him, her vision blurring, "Blue, it's alright, you did your best… you might want to leave… I don't want you to- to get caught…"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Hey…" She reached a hand to his face, weakly cupping his cheek. "Don't worry about me… save yourself."

"White, I-"

"Blue. I love you."

White's hand fell from his face as her body went limp. Blue sobbed, holding her in his arms. He didn't care if someone walked in. He didn't care if he got ejected. White was dead, and it was his fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouchie!


	3. Poor Timing

Blue had not seen where White went. He meant to follow her after the meeting, to keep her safe from Red, but she had disappeared from sight. He went into admin, hoping that he could figure it out, only to find Brown already there. He asked her if she had any clue. 

"Oh, I saw her go into electrical a second ago, Red was with her."

"What?!"

Before Brown could say anything, he ducked out of admin and rushed toward electrical. He slipped in just as the doors behind him closed. 

Just around the partition, Red was hunched over a body. _White's body._ He was idly cleaning his knife on White's suit when he turned around and grinned at Blue. 

"Sorry, but she was a distraction. Maybe now you'll actually be helpful." His head turned slightly as the door reopened. "-or not."

Red opened the vent, dropping in and closing it with a clatter. Blue fumbled, trying to report White's body and get Red off of the ship, but he was stopped by someone gasping in horror. 

Yellow stood in the doorway, his hand over where his mouth would be. Before Blue could say anything, Yellow ran. Blue tried to chase after him, but by the time Blue had left electrical he had disappeared around the corner. Mere moments later, a meeting was called. 

"It's Blue!" Yellow panted once everyone had sat down, "I saw Blue standing over White's body in electrical!"

Brown looked at Blue in disbelief, "That's not true is it? Blue, you didn't…"

"No! I ran in after you told me you saw her go in there with Red! I was about to report her body when Yellow walked in!"

"I was nowhere near electrical, Blue. I was actually in security."

"Because you vented out after killing her!"

Brown, Black, and Yellow watched as Blue tried to convince them that it was Red. He was panicking. First, he found Orange, and now this? Red didn't care if he helped him wipe out the crew, he was just trying to get Blue out of the way. Blue's moral was low, both of his closest friends dead. 

"Please, guys, you have to believe me!"

"You're trying too hard to frame me, Blue. Just accept it! You. Got. _Caught._ "

The votes were tallied. Before Blue knew it, he was being shoved into the airlock. He tried to pry the door open with no success. 

This was bad. This was very, very bad. The crew would let Red get away with anything if they found out Blue was an impostor. He slammed his fist on the tiny window in the door. 

"It's Red! Please! You have to listen to me!" He yelled, hoping that they could hear him through the metal. 

The outer hatch opened. 

Blue was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt myself as a writer sometimes


	4. Unconvincing

The five remaining crewmates sat around the table. White and Blue sat close together, nervously gripping the other's hand. Brown stood and spoke. 

"I found Yellow in storage… where was everyone?"

"I was in medbay analyzing a sample." Orange supplied

"I was in o2." Black signed

"Okay… I was in admin before finding Yellow. White, Blue, how about you? There were three people in electrical." Brown asked. 

"We were in electrical together."

"I didn't see anyone else though…" Blue muttered.

"Electrical is right next to storage! This must be a double kill!"

"I'll bet that Red's body was in electrical." Black commented. 

The crew turned on White and Blue. 

"No! Red cornered us! I had to protect White-" Blue spluttered. 

"So you admit you killed him!"

"No! Er, yes, but-"

"Red was right… You did fake caring when Pink got stabbed, White." Orange shook. "I trusted you…"

"Orange, no, I didn't fake caring. I never faked anything! I'm your friend, Orange! Please!"

The crew voted, not letting them explain. Blue went first. 

White ran to the window as Blue drifted past, tears welled up in her eyes. She slid to the floor as all of the stress from the past few days broke her. She cried for Blue, not even reacting when the alarms alerted the crew of a reactor meltdown. As the others ran to fix it, White held her arms to her chest and folded in on herself.  _ Why? Why couldn't they let us explain? Why did they have to take  _ her  _ Blue?  _

The reactor was repaired. The crew returned. White didn't fight. It wouldn't have made a difference if she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owie!  
> So! Which one hurt more?


End file.
